List of programs broadcast by Junior TV
Programming Disney Shows * Austin & Ally (Austin dhe Eli) * Cory in the House (Kori në shtëpinë e bardhë) * Even Stevens (Stivensat) * Good Luck Charlie (Paç fat Çarli) * Hannah Montana (Hana Montana) * Jessie (Xhesi) * Jonas (Xhonas) * K.C. Undercover (K.C. Agjentja sekrete) * Liv and Maddie (Liv dhe Medi) * Lizzie McGuire (Lizi Mekguajer) * Shake It Up (Kërcim për një ëndërr) * Sonny with a Chance (Soni mes yjesh) * That's So Raven (Rejven) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Jeta në suitë e Zakut dhe Kodit) * The Suite Life on Deck (Zaku dhe Kodi në anije) * Violetta (Violeta) * Wizards of Waverly Place (Magjistarët e sheshit Uejverli) Nickelodeon Shows * 100 Things to Do Before High School (100 gjëra për t'u bërë para gjimnazit) * Bella and the Bulldogs (Bela dhe Bulldogët) * Big Time Rush (Big Time Rush: Banda muzikore) * Every Witch Way (Ema, një shtrigë ëndrrash) * Game Shakers (Krijuesit e lojrave) * Henry Danger (I rrezikshmi Henri) * iCarly (Unë Karli) * Isa TKM (Isa TDSH) * Isa TK+ (Isa TDSH - Sezoni 2) * Sam & Cat (Semi dhe Keti) * School of Rock (Shkolla e rrokut) * See Dad Run (Në shtëpi me babin)http://digitalb.al/ne-shtepi-me-babin-sezoni-iii/ * Talia in the Kitchen (Talia në kuzhinë) * The Haunted Hathaways (Shtëpia e fantazmave) * The Thundermans (Familja Thunderman)http://digitalb.al/familja-thundermans-sezoni-ii/ * The Troop (Skuadra Anti-Monstër) * True Jackson, VP (Tru Xhekson) * Victorious (Fitimtare) Other Shows * Balamory (Balamori) * Being Eve (Të jesh Eva) * Big Cook, Little Cook (Kuzhinieri i madh, kuzhinieri i vogël) * Brum (Brami) * Galidor * Hi-5 (Tjeta-5) * LazyTown (Qyteti i përtacëve) * L'Italiano in Famiglia (Italishtja në familje) * Little Miss Perfecthttp://digitalb.drurishqip.com/little-miss-perfect/ * Lola...Érase una vez (Na ishte njëherë Lola) * Make It or Break It (Gjimnastet olimpike) * Malcolm in the Middle (Malkolmi) * Patito Feo (Bota e Patit) * Popland! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k9ffCEHkzA * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Sabrina, shtriga adoleshente) * Suburgatory (Periferia) * Switched at Birth (Këmbyer në lindje) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Princi i Bel-Air) * The Greenhouse * The Saddle Club (Klubi i kalorëseve) * The Simpsons (Simpsonët) * The Tribe (Tribu) * Tin Man (Njeriu prej teneqeje) Original Productions * DigiTime * Hapa në Pasarelë * Junior Club * Kompjuteri Im * Little Miss Perfect * Muzikal në Junior * Planeti Kripëmjaltëzat * Prodhime 100% Shqiptare * Yjet e Muzikës * Super Junior Movies * 13 Going on 30 * 16 Wisheshttp://www.tv.al/s/16-deshirat/1188 * 101 Dalmatianshttp://www.tv.al/s/101-dalmatet-2/8676 * 102 Dalmatianshttp://www.tv.al/s/102-dalmatet/12594 * A Christmas Carol * A Cinderella Storyhttp://www.tv.al/s/nje-histori-hirusheje/4899 * Another Cinderella Storyhttp://tv.al/s/nje-tjeter-histori-hirusheje/8147 * A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song * A Kid in King Arthur's Court * A Kid in Aladdin's Palace * A Little Princesshttp://tv.al/index.php/s/princesha-e-vogel-1/16020 * A Princess for Christmas * A Series of Unfortunate Events * A Simple Wish * Agent Cody Banks * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Air Buddies * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Alice in Wonderland * Aliens in the Attic * All I Want for Christmas * All Stars * An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong * An American Girl: Isabelle Dances Into the Spotlight * An American Girl: McKenna Shoots for the Stars * An American Girl: Saige Paints the Sky * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging * Annie * Annie: A Royal Adventure! * Annie Claus is Coming to Town * Aquamarine * Are We There Yet? * Are We Done Yet?http://tv.al/s/shtepia-e-re/3624 * Around the World in 80 Dayshttp://www.tv.al/s/rreth-botes-per-80-dite/28622 * Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra * Asterix & Obelix Take On Caesar * Asterix at the Olympic Games * Avalon High * Babysitters Beware * Babe * Baby Geniuses * Baby's Day Outhttp://tv.al/s/shetitja-e-bebit/24542 * Bad News Bears * Ballet Shoes * Bandslam * Battle for Skyarkhttp://www.tv.al/s/beteja-per-skyark/5174 * Because of Winn-Dixiehttp://www.tv.al/index.php/s/per-shkak-te-uin-diksit/21370 * Bedtime Stories * Beethoven * Beethoven's 2nd * Beethoven's 3rd * Beethoven's 4th * Beethoven's 5th * Belle and Sebastian * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! * Big Daddy * Big Fat Liar * Big Miraclehttp://tv.al/s/mrekulli-e-vertete/9231 * Big Time Movie * Billboard Dad * Black Knight * Blank Check * Bratzhttp://tv.al/s/bratz-filmi-i-vertete/16242 * Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' * Bratz: Rock Angelz * Bratz: Genie Magic * Bratz: Forever Diamondz * Bridge to Terabithia * Bring It On * Bring It On Againhttp://tv.al/index.php/s/vajzat-e-tifozeve-2/31458 * Bring It On: All or Nothinghttp://tv.al/s/vajzat-e-tifozeve-3/32144 * Bring It On: In It to Win Ithttp://tv.al/s/vajzat-e-tifozeve-4/32655 * Bring It On: Fight to the Finish * Cadet Kellyhttp://tv.al/index.php/s/kadetja-keli/23307 * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Campus Confidential * Casperhttp://tv.al/s/kasper/27943 * Cats & Dogs * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galorehttp://tv.al/s/mace-dhe-qen-hakmarrja-e-kit/10877 * Chalet Girl * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie St. Cloud * Charlotte's Webhttp://tv.al/s/rrjeta-e-sharlotes/15374 * Chasing Liberty * Cheaper by the Dozenhttp://tv.al/s/telashe-me-duzine/25287 * Cheaper by the Dozen 2http://www.tv.al/index.php/s/telashe-me-duzine-2/26948 * Christmas Cupid * Christmas in Wonderland * Christmas with the Kranks * Cloud 9 * Clueless * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * Cow Belles * Cowgirls 'n Angels * Cowgirls 'n Angels: Dakota's Summer * Crimes of Fashion * Crooked Arrows * Daddy Day Carehttp://tv.al/s/kopshti-i-baballareve/11896 * Daddy Day Camphttp://tv.al/s/kampi-i-baballareve/11897 * Dadnapped * Dear Dumb Diary * Deck the Halls * Demi Lovato: Stay Strong * Dennis the Menace * Descendantshttp://www.tv.al/s/pasardhesit/8141 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Ruleshttp://tv.al/s/ditari-i-gregut-2/3626 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Disney's The Kidhttp://tv.al/index.php/s/djali-i-vogel/26940 * Dog Gone * Dolphin Tale * Dolphin Tale 2 * Don't Look Under the Bed * Dr. Dolittle * Dr. Dolittle 2http://tv.al/index.php/s/doktor-dulitell-2/23698 * Dr. Dolittle 3http://www.tv.al/s/doktor-dulitell-3/24148 * Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chiefhttp://tv.al/s/doktor-dulitell-4/24267 * Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts * Dragonball Evolution * Drake & Josh Go Hollywood * Dreamer * Drillbit Taylor * Eight Below * Elf * Ella Enchantedhttp://tv.al/s/ela-e-magjepsur/28488 * Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale * Eloise at the Plazahttp://www.tv.al/index.php/s/eloiza-ne-hotel-plaza/21369 * Eloise at Christmastime * Enchanted * Eragon * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Ever Afterhttp://www.tv.al/s/legjenda-e-nje-dashurie/28616 * Family Plan * Finding Neverland * Firehouse Dog * First Dog * Five Children and It * Flicka * Flicka 2http://tv.al/show/4263 * Flicka: Country Pridehttp://tv.al/s/flicka-3/18375 * Flipped * Flubber * Frankenweenie * Freaky Fridayhttp://tv.al/s/e-premte-e-frikshme/32143 * Fred Claus * Fred: The Movie * Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred * Fred 3: Camp Fred * Free Style * Free Willyhttp://www.tv.al/s/shpetoni-uillin/11576 * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Covehttp://tv.al/s/shpetoni-uillin-4/11343 * From Justin to Kelly * Fun Size * Furry Vengeancehttp://www.tv.al/s/cmenduri-ne-pyll/1168 * Geek Charming * George of the Jungle * George of the Jungle 2http://tv.al/s/xhorxhi-i-xhungles-2/18366 * Get a Clue * Getting There * Go Figure * Good Boy!http://tv.al/s/djale-i-mbare/4901 * Good Burgerhttp://www.tv.al/s/hamburger-i-mire/17263 * Gracie * Gulliver's Travelshttp://tv.al/s/udhetimet-e-guliverit/2736 * Hairspray * Halloweentown * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Halloweentown High * Hannah Montana: The Movie * Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * Harriet the Spy * Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 * Hatching Pete * Hello Sister, Goodbye Life * The Love Bug * Herbie Rides Again * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlohttp://tv.al/index.php/s/herbi-ne-montekarlo/31292 * Herbie Goes Bananas * Herbie: Fully Loadedhttp://tv.al/s/herbi-perseri-ne-gare/31698 * High School Musicalhttp://tv.al/s/shfaqja-muzikore-e-shkolles/13796 * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Hocus Pocus * Holes * Holiday in the Sun * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home Alone 3 * Home Alone 4 * Honeyhttp://tv.al/s/hani/7904 * Honey 2http://tv.al/s/hani-2/8145 * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Hoot * Hotel for Dogs * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * How to Eat Fried Worms * Ice Princess * I'll Be Home for Christmas * Imagine That * Inkheart * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget 2 * Invisible Sister * iParty with Victorious * It Takes Two * Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life * Johnson Family Vacation * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer * Jump In! * Jumanji * Jurassic Park * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park III * Just for Kicks * Just Peck * Justin Time * Katy Perry: Part of Me * Labouhttp://tv.al/s/labou/10865 * Lemonade Mouth * Let It Shine * Life Is Ruff * Life-Sizehttp://www.tv.al/s/ringjallja-e-kukulles/17258 * Lifted * Like Mike * Little Manhattan * Logan * Look Who's Talking * Look Who's Talking Too * Look Who's Talking Now * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Lucky Christmas * Madeline * Maleficent * Man of the House * Martian Child * Mary Poppins * Material Girls * Matilda * Matty Hanson and the Invisibility Ray * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh * Minor Details * Minutemen * Miracle on 34th Street * Molly: An American Girl on the Home Front * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire * Monster House * Monte Carlo * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Mrs. Doubtfire * Muppets from Spacehttp://tv.al/index.php/s/kukullat-hapesinore/18921 * Muppets Most Wantedhttp://www.tv.al/s/kukullat-e-shume-kerkuara/7281 * My Dog Skip * My Scene Goes Hollywood * Nacho Libre * Nancy Drew * Nanny McPhee * Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang * National Treasure * National Treasure: Book of Secrets * New York Minute * Nim's Island * Now and Then * Old Dogs * One Direction: This Is Us * One Direction: Where We Are – The Concert Film * Opposite Day * ParaNormanhttp://www.tv.al/s/paranorman/24150 * Passport to Paris * Penelope * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Peter Pan * Phoebe in Wonderland * Picture This * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pizza My Hearthttp://tv.al/s/pica-e-zemres-sime/19840 * Pollyanna * Popeye * Princess * Princess Protection Program * Prom * Race to Witch Mountain * Radio Rebel * Rags * Raise Your Voice * Raising Helen * Raising Izzie * Ramona and Beezus * Read It and Weep * Recipe for Disaster * Red Dog * Red Riding Hood * Return to Halloweentown * Richie Rich * R.L. Stine's Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls * Robosapien: Rebooted * Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost * Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman * Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid * Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween * RV * Sabrina Goes to Rome * Sabrina, Down Under * Samantha: An American Girl Holiday * Santa Buddies * Santa Who? * School of Rock * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashedhttp://tv.al/s/skubi-du-2/11903 * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Beginshttp://tv.al/show/3998 * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monsterhttp://tv.al/s/skubi-du-4/19844 * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure * She's the Man * Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock * Shredderman Rules * Skyrunners * Sleepover * Smart Cookies * Smart House * Snow Dogs * Snowmen * Snow Buddies * Snow White: The Fairest of Them All * So Undercover * Soccer Mom * Son of Rambow * Sorority Wars * Space Buddies * Space Jam * SpaceCamp * Spectacular! * Speed Racer * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * Starstruck * Stepsister from Planet Weirdhttp://tv.al/s/aliene-ne-familje/2068 * Stormbreaker * Stuart Littlehttp://www.tv.al/s/stjuarti-i-vogel-1/17256 * Stuart Little 2http://www.tv.al/s/stjuarti-i-vogel-2/17262 * Stuck in the Suburbs * Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 * Swing Vote * Swiss Family Robinson * Teen Beach Moviehttp://tv.al/s/adoleshente-ne-plazh/8140 * Teen Beach 2 * Teen Spirit * The Addams Family * The Addams Family Values * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D * The Baby-Sitters Club * The Cat in the Hat * The Chaperone * The Cheetah Girls * The Cheetah Girls 2 * The Cheetah Girls: One World * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobehttp://tv.al/s/kronikat-e-narnias/20736 * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * The Clique * The Country Bears * The Dog Who Saved Christmas * The Dog Who Saved Easter * The Dust Factory * The Even Stevens Movie * The Extraordinary Adventures of Adèle Blanc-Sec * The Flintstones * The Fox and the Child * The Game Plan * The Golden Compasshttp://www.tv.al/s/busulla-e-arte/28612 * The Goonies * The Haunted Mansion * The Karate Kid * The Karate Kid Part II * The Karate Kid Part III * The Karate Kid (2010) * The Last Airbender * The Last Day of Summer * The Little Rascals * The Little Rascals Save the Day * The Little Vampire * The Lizzie McGuire Movie * The Luck of the Irish * The Mighty Ducks * D2: The Mighty Ducks * D3: The Mighty Ducks * The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * The Muppetshttp://tv.al/s/kukullat/11344 * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Muppets Take Manhattanhttp://tv.al/s/kukullat-ne-manhatan/15375 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * The Pacifier * The Paper Brigade * The Parent Traphttp://www.tv.al/s/gracka-e-prinderve/28621 * The Perfect Man * The Polar Express * The Princess Diarieshttp://www.tv.al/s/ditari-i-princeshes-1/28926 * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagementhttp://tv.al/s/ditari-i-princeshes-2/29761 * The Santa Clause * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * The Secret Garden * The Seeker * The Shaggy Dog * The Simpsons Moviehttp://tv.al/index.php/s/simpsonet-filmi/23310 * The Sorcerer's Apprenticehttp://tv.al/s/ndihmesi-i-magjistarit/14346 * The Spiderwick Chronicleshttp://tv.al/s/kronikat-e-spiderwick/18922 * The Spy Next Doorhttp://tv.al/s/fqinji-spiun/2077 * The Ultimate Christmas Present * The Velveteen Rabbit * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep * The Wild Stallion * Thugaboo: Sneaker Madness * Thunderbirds * Tooth Fairy * Tooth Fairy 2 * Tru Confessions * True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet * Twitches * Twitches Too * Two Brothers * Under the Mountain * Underdog * Up, Up and Away * Vampire Dog * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior * What a Girl Wants * When in Rome * Where the Wild Things Are * Wild Child * Winning London * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie * Zathura: A Space Adventure * Zoom